Aranea: The Spider's Web
by Batdz Angel
Summary: A crossover with the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Sneak preview of sorts, done in movie format. Slash pairings, Spuffy pairing. Reviews appreciated!


**Title:** The Aranea Preview

**Author:** Batdz Angel (0/)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel the TV Series. They belong to Joss Whedon and are his wonderful characters, complete with the peroxide blonde I don't want to give back. He gives me foot rubs, he does. I also don't own The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. They belong to their prospective owners and I really wish I could own them 'cause then I'd be really happy. I do however own any and all original characters in here so please don't steal them or I'll send Spike after you! .

**Author's Note:** Just a little preview of my newest Buffy fanfic!

* * *

[Scene opens to show a cemetery. Camera pans around, focuses on a stone cross. Suddenly, a bleached blonde figure is thrown against it roughly.]

**Spike:** Bloody hell!

[Camera pans back to show Buffy fighting a group of vampires as Spike gets to his feet. She decapitates a vamp and smirks.]

**Buffy:** Guess you weren't so tough now, were you?

[Scene changes to show a pair of booted feet running down a wet sidewalk. Camera pans up the figure to show a very familiar face. It is Tom Sawyer.]

**Tom:** You should be dead.

[Tom bursts onto a dock, the remaining League, excluding Allan QUatermain, following. They stare at something off-camera...]

**Man:** But I'm not dead, am I?

[Scene changes to show Dorian Gray, holding a canvas square. He stands on the edge of the dock, cane in hand.]

**Dorian:** I'm very much alive.

[Scene changes to show Summers' kitchen. Willow and Tara holding hands, and smiling. Willow reaches for something and knocks over an elegant gray bottle.]

**Willow:** Oh!

[Scene changes to show Dorian sidestepping Mina's attack. He pulls out his sword and swings as an explosion rocks the ground. They both stumble and suddenly, there is a flash of light.]

**Dorian:** That's interesting.

[Scene shows the League in the Summers' living room, the Scooby Gang also present. Anya points at Mina.]

**Anya: **Vampire!

[Buffy slamming her fist into a female vampire's face. She spins, kicking her squarely in the chest, and Spike stakes the vampire. Scene changes to show Mina frowning at Buffy.]

**Buffy:** I'm Buffy, the Vampire Slayer.

[Scene changes to show Glory slamming her fist into the camera. It goes black and flickers as if someone's looking up at her. She squats slightly and smiles.]

**Glory:** Hell-God. Don't mess with me.

[A rumbling sound, Glory looks around, and her eyes widen as something large suddenly slams her off-camera. Scene changes to show Xander running from something and Anya screaming as Spike lunges at something off-camera.]

**Mina:** He's a demon.

**Anya:** Technically, so are you.

[Tara gasping as a glass of water lifts into the air. Scene changes to show Skinner running away from something, his coat and hat being pulled off as he moves.]

**Skinner:** Rodney Skinner. How're ya doing luv?

[Tom firing his rifle as Dorian slices the head off of a vampire.]

**Tom:** Special Agent Sawyer.

**Dorian:** Dorian Gray.

[Scene changes to show Dawn running away from something. Tom glaring at something as Dorian steps forward, his expression angry.]

**Dorian:** If you harm her...

[Nemo and Giles staring at a large book; Nemo touching it with one finger. A guest of wind.]

**Nemo:** Evil comes.

**Giles:** When doesn't it?

[Buffy and Spike kissing passionately. Scene changes to show rain falling down in sheets and Dorian yanking Tom up to his feet, kissing him roughly.]

**Nemo:** We must stop this!

**Skinner:** You can't stop what you can't see.

[Scene changes to show Jekyll convulsing on the floor, Tara kneeling beside him in concern. She gasps as a meaty hand grabs her throat.]

**Hyde:** Pretty little thing...

[Screen goes black. A heartbeat starts.]

**Glory:** Here's the deal. Something's coming. Something big. And if we're not careful-

[Heartbeat stops. Sound of a match being lit. A flicker of fire. A low growl and a pair of yellow eyes open suddenly.]

**Ben: **It'll swallow us whole.

[Quick flashes of the occurring scenes: Mina feeding, Tom firing his rifle, Xander swinging an axe, Hyde roaring, Willow's eyes turning black, and Buffy, Spike, Dorian, and Glory surrounded by Turok-Han, hold for two seconds...]

**Whistler: **The big moments are gonna come. You can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are.

[The Turok-Han strikes and the screen goes black.]

**Whistler: **You'll see what I mean.

[In delicate script, these words appear...]

_Aranea:_

_The Spider's Web_


End file.
